youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Bane
Weisman, Greg (2012-04-13). Question #14597. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-04-13. | species = | designation = | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = Brown | relatives = | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Venom | first = 104 | voice = Danny TrejoWeisman, Greg (2011-02-02). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #4 ("Drop-Zone") Credits". Asl Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-13. }} Bane is a steroid enhanced supervillain. Physical appearance Bane is a fairly large Hispanic man. He has dark brown eyes, is muscular in appearance, and seems taller than the average man. He wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask. Personality Bane is very confident in his strength, and accepted Kobra's offer to reclaim his island if he defeated their champion. He is not above using trickery and lies to achieve his goals. He has shown to be able to think of somewhat intricate plans that would end up taking out all his enemies, as he betrayed the Team in hopes that they would eliminate the Cult of the Kobra. If they were not successful, the Justice League would avenge them and take out the cult instead. History Early life Bane was the ruler of the island nation Santa Prisca in the Caribbean Sea, where he ran a factory that produced the super steroid Venom. Present The island and the factory were invaded by the Cult of the Kobra. Bane is defeated in single combat by Mammoth, an affiliate of the Cult who had been turned into a monster by using new Kobra Venom. Bane escaped and declared war on the Kobra cultists in an attempt to take back his factory. When the Team arrived on the island on July 22, he was captured with some of his men, but convinced the young heroes to free him by offering to show them his secret way into the factory, which he did. When the Team failed to drive out Kobra, he tried to kill them so that the Justice League would arrive to avenge them and take care of Kobra instead, but the Team defeated and captured him once again. He watched in anger as his factory was destroyed. Abilities Hand-to-hand combat expert: Bane is revealed to be an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and is clearly confident in his abilities. Bane was able to reverse Superboy's punch and hold him down, but ultimately gave way to Superboy's superior strength. He was later able to fight against a few of Kobra's armed men without any weapon of his own, although this may be partially due to the fact that he caught them by surprise. Even without the Venom, Bane was still strong enough to move a giant boulder with little difficulty, although breaking an ordinary rope seemed to be an impossible feat for him. Genius-level intellect: Bane is not just physically powerful, as he has a keen strategic mind and is able to concoct various intricate schemes to use in combination with his strength. Those who are impressed by Bane's Venom-induced strength often underestimate his cunning. Resistance to telepathy: Bane is also experienced in keeping his mind from being read by telepaths, although it seems that he must know that they are attempting to read his mind for it to work. He does this by inundating his thoughts with trivial thoughts, such as football scores, in Spanish. Multilingualism: Bane can speak several languages, including English and Spanish. Equipment Venom: With the Venom, Bane's body size increases and he gains super strength and some durability. Appearances Background in other media * Bane was introduced for the Knightfall saga, in which he broke Batman's back. Weisman, Greg (2011-04-29). "Question #13271". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Since then, he has been associated with the Suicide Squad and Secret Six. * Bane has made multiple media appearances depite being a more recent addition to Batman's rogues gallery. He appeared in several DCAU series (Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond and the feature film "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman") voiced by Henry Silva, The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and the DC Universe Original Movies Superman/Batman: Public Enemies ''and ''Justice League: Doom. He has also been featured in the infamous live-action film Batman & Robin, both Arkham ''video games, and is set to appear in Christopher Nolan's ''The Dark Knight Rises. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength